Inquisitor Schnee
by Villain84
Summary: It was a normal day for Weiss, until she was sucked through a green wormhole. Now she finds herself in a new world with a strange mark on her hand, working with strangers to seal a massive hole in the sky and stop an army of demons. Retelling of Dragon Age Inquisition with Weiss as the Inquisitor. No Romance or shipping. Takes place between Vol. 2 & 3.
1. A Strange New World

Weiss was enjoying this day. Ruby had suggested that Team RWBY go out to Blake's favorite cafe in town for lunch and sit outdoors, and enjoy this beautiful, warm, spring day.

Weiss took another bite of her club sandwich. Everyone was listening intently to Yang telling a joke. Weiss was happy, spending time with these three women that have become her close friends.

Yang was interrupted suddenly when lightning cracked loudly right behind their table. The four girls turned to face the disturbance.

What looked like a green whirlpool appeared in the air, lightning crackling from within the spinning vortex.

One bolt of lightning lashed out and struck Weiss's right hand. Weiss yelped as her hand was engulfed in searing pain, as though she had dipped her hand in boiling water, and a knife within the water was cutting deep across her palm.

Her teammates leapt from their chairs and rushed to her side, calling out to her. Weiss felt their supportive hands on her back.

Before anyone could say anything else, a small explosion of energy repelled Ruby, Yang and Blake back, and the lighting suddenly gave a firm yank, and Weiss was propelled into the vortex.

She heard her teammates screaming her name, calling out to her as she soared through the green mist in the wormhole. It were as though some rope had been tied around her wrist, pulling her along.

Weiss screamed as she was dragged helplessly though the void.

After a minute of flying, she looked ahead and saw that she was heading for a massive rock wall.

In horror, she raised her arms, preparing to smash into the wall, but then felt her body come to an abrupt halt, like the driver of a car slamming on the brakes. She saw that she had stopped right before the wall.

Before the could think of anything else, she was dropped against the wall on her back.

Confused and disoriented, Weiss slowly got to her feet, still feeling wobbly. The wall had become the floor, or the ground. Weiss literally could not tell which way was up.

She looked around the empty wasteland for any signs of life. She could see nothing in the green mist.

"Hello?" She called out. No response.

She looked down at her hand that the lightning had grabbed. The lightning had vanished, leaving a glowing green scar across Weiss's palm. The scar suddenly lit up, and the burning pain struck her again, making her yelp.

Weiss wandered around the wasteland for a few minutes before she spotted a tall stone hill, and at the top stood a strange glowing figure. By the figure's curves, Weiss guessed she was a woman. The woman waved to her her.

Weiss waved back, and then started walking towards the hill, relieved to find another person trapped within this void.

When she started climbing the steep rock wall, she heard a kind of chirping behind her, like a rat. She turned and grew more pale as she spotted a cluster of giant spiders, the size of arm chairs, skittering towards her. Horrified, she began to climb faster.

She continued to climb towards the glowing woman, grabbing each stone one at a time, not daring to look back at the spiders, but still knowing they were getting closer.

The woman at the top reached down to her. Weiss finally made it to the top, reached for the woman's hand-

* * *

Weiss could not remember what happened next, as though she had been drinking and suddenly blacked out, and woke up in a dungeon cell, but with no hangover.

Her wrists were cuffed. She looked down at her marked hand. It briefly flashed again, burning her once more.

Just then, the prison door opened. Inside stepped two women. One wore a dark suit of armor with what appeared to be an eye painted on her chest. She had a thick scar on her chin. The second woman behind her wore a hooded cloak of chainmail.

"What is the meaning of this?" Weiss demanded. "Who are you? What's going on? Why am I chained up?"

Neither woman responded, frustrating Weiss. Had these people taken her hostage? Did they plan to sell her back to her father for ransom? The armored woman started pacing around Weiss, then leaned in close, and hissed something Weiss was not expecting to hear.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now," she demanded.

"What?" Weiss asked. Why would this woman she had just met threaten her in such a way?

"The conclave is destroyed," she replied. "Everyone who attended is dead."

Weiss started to put the pieces together. "Conclave? You think I destroyed it? You think I'm responsible?"

The woman roughly grabbed Weiss's wrist. "Explain this!" She demanded. The mark flashed again, and the woman roughly threw Weiss's arm down again.

"I… I can't," Weiss answered.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there," Weiss stammered. "I don't know where I am or what's going on."

"You're lying!" The woman grabbed Weiss by her collar and lifted her up.

The second woman stepped in and pulled the armored woman off of Weiss.

"We need her, Cassandra," she said calmly.

"What is this about?" Weiss asked. "Do you know who I am?"

The two women looked back at her, both confused. "Should we?" Asked the woman in chainmail.

"I am Weiss Schnee, daughter of Jacques Schnee and heir to the Schee Dust Company."

"Schnee Dust Company?" The chainmail woman repeated, still clearly confused. She looked back to her Cassandra, who shrugged. "We are not familiar with such a company. Is this a mercenary company?"

How could these people never have heard of the Schnee Dust Company?

"What is the name of this continent?" Weiss asked.

"Thedas," Cassandra answered.

Thedas? There was nowhere in Remnant called Thedas. Was this a whole new planet? A new universe?

"I am so confused," Weiss sighed in despair.

The chainmail woman knelt down to meet Weiss's eyes. "My name is Leliana, Weiss," she said. "This is Seeker Cassandra." She gestured Cassandra."It seems you were brought in from a world separate from ours." Her voice was soft and full of sympathy. Weiss appreciated that. "Please tell us what you remember."

"I was out having lunch with my friends," Weiss began. "It was a normal day. We were minding our own business. And then this wormhole appears, puts this mark on my hand, and then drags me into this big green void… these things… spiders… were chasing me… and then I saw a woman."

"A woman?" Leliana repeated, intrigued.

"She reached out to me…" Weiss continued. "And then… nothing. That's all I remember."

Weiss could tell, looking at her face, that Leliana was deep in thought, processing all of this information, trying to figure out what it all meant.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana," Cassandra said. "I will take her to the rift."

Leliana nodded and left the cell. Cassandra walked over to Weiss and helped her to her feet.

"What is going on?" Weiss asked, almost whining now.

"It will be easier to show you," Cassandra replied. "Follow me."

The two stepped outside of the cell. Weiss followed Cassandra up a flight of stairs and out through a set of doors into a cold, snow-covered village. Weiss looked around, and her gaze was drawn to the massive green vortex in the sky, much like the one that had dragged her here. Clouds were spinning around the wormhole like a hurricane. If Weiss squinted she could see stones floating around the wormhole. A beam of green light was shooting down from the hole.

Whatever this was, Weiss knew it was nothing good.

"We call it the Breach," Cassandra explained. "It is a massive hole into the world of demons that grows with each passing hour. There are other rifts, but this is the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

There was the sound of thunder rumbling. The Breach and the clouds around it flashed, as did the mark on Weiss's hand, and it burned more than the last couple of times. Weiss yelped again and fell to her knees as the burning subsided.

Cassandra knelt down to her level to continue explaining. "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads, and it is killing you."

"Killing me?" Weiss repeated, shock and horror hitting her.

"Yes. We think it may be the key to stopping the Breach, but there isn't much time."

Weiss could not die here. She was needed for so much back in Remnant. She needed to fight alongside Team RWBY, she needed to graduate from Beacon, the future of the SDC was in her hands.

"How can this mark stop the Breach?" she asked.

"We have a mage who thinks your mark and the Breach are connected somehow," Cassandra explained. "We should find him. We do not know for sure if it will close the Breach, but it is our only hope- and yours."

Weiss sighed. If this mark was killing her, she knew her only hope was to join with these people.

"So if I help, will I live?" She asked.

"We have no way of knowing," Cassandra replied dryly. She stood up and took Weiss by the back of her collar, lifting her to her feet, then pushed her forward.

As Cassandra guided her through the village to the main gate, Weiss noticed some of the villagers glaring at her. Most were staring up at the Breach or speaking to some of the guards who worked with Cassandra and Leliana.

"They have decided your guilt," Cassandra explained. "They need it. The people of Haven still mourns for our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers. She died in the explosion.

"There has been a war between mages and templars in Feraldan. The conclave was a chance for peace between them. Justinia brought their leaders together. Now they are all dead."

They reached a large wooden gate that Chantry guards opened to reveal a bridge.

"We lash out, like the sky," Cassandra continued, "but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did, until the Breach is sealed."

Once they were on the bridge, Cassandra retrieved a key from her pocket, then turned and unlocked Weiss's shackles, which fell to the ground with a clang.

"There will be a trial. I can promise nothing more. Follow me."


	2. The Wrath of Heaven

Without a word, Weiss followed Cassandra across the bridge and onto another snow-covered path. A few frightened Chantry guards ran passed them. "It's the end of the world!" one of them screamed. They passed by a couple of barricades that had been set up, and a broken down, burning cart.

The Breach suddenly flashed brighter, as did the mark, growing hotter now. Weiss screamed in pain this time and fell to her knees again.

As she caught her breath, Cassandra came to her side and helped her to her feet again.

"The pulses are becoming faster now," Cassandra said."The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts will appear throughout the land, and the more demons we will face."

They came to a long stone bridge. A few soldiers carrying supply crates were also walking cross along with them.

A green meteorite fell from the sky, smashing through the bridge. Every stone on the bridge gave way instantly, collapsing its entirety. Weiss and Cassandra tumbled down over the stones onto the frozen stream below.

As the two of them got two their feet, a green rupture appeared in the ice. Through the ice crawled what looked like man-sized, grey, fleshy ghost, which hissed menacingly at them.

Weiss stumbled back. She was quite familiar with the Creatures of Grimm, but she had not expected these demons to look so different, or so much more outlandish.

She instinctively reached for Myrtenaster at her side – only to find it was not there. She had no weapon. Nothing.

"A shade!" Cassandra shouted, drawing her sword and shield. "Stay behind me!" She charged at the demon.

Realizing she was defenseless, Weiss planned on standing back so Cassandra would handle it, until another small green pool erupted in the ice, and another shade began to climb out.

Weiss looked around desperately for anything she could use, and spotted a broken crate behind her that had fallen from the bridge. In the rubble was a rapier sword.

 _Well, that was fortunate_ , Weiss thought to herself. She did not hesitate. She grabbed the rapier just as the second shade stood up. She held her sword at the ready, just as she would with Myrtenaster.

The spectre lunged toward her, arm raised and ready to swipe at her. Weiss narrowly ducked under his swipe, and drove her blade through its torso. It screamed in pain and staggered back, blood pooling out where Weiss had stabbed it. Weiss did not relent. She struck again with her blade, then again, and again, with a relentless flurry. Finally, the monster screamed once more, and then flashed as green as the Breach, and crumbled in green ashes.

Weiss looked up to see Cassandra slice through her own shade, causing it also to crumble into green embers.

"It's over," Weiss huffed, slightly fatigued from her onslaught.

To her surprise, Cassandra did not sheathe her longsword, but marched over towards Weiss, blade still at the ready, her eyes staring daggers at Weiss.

"Drop your weapon! Now!" She commanded.

Weiss had no intention of being left defenseless out here.

"Another demon attacked me," Weiss snapped back. "What was I suppose to do?"

"You don't need to fight," Cassandra replied.

"Are you saying it won't happen again? That we won't encounter any more demons? Look, if we're going through a valley full of demons, I need to have a weapon."

Cassandra hesitated, clearly weighing her options in her mind, before she finally sighed and sheathed her sword.

"You're right," she huffed. "I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless." She started to walk away, but then turned back and added, "Your life is threatened enough as it is."

Weiss sheathed her own sword, and then her sash to it, and then followed after Cassandra.

"If you get injured, drink one of these healing potions," Cassandra said, passing Weiss a small bottle of a red liquid. "We have eight of them."

Weiss placed the bottle in her pocket for the time being. She was uninjured and did not need one.

"Where is my sword?" Weiss asked. "And my scroll?"

"We confiscated all of your belongings when we found you," Cassandra answered. "You can have them all back once we deal with the Breach."

Weiss pouted. Myrtenaster would have been useful in this situation. But she sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing or going back for it. The simple rapier she had now would have to do.

The two continued on through the snow for a while longer. Her standard combat skirt gave Weiss little warmth against the cold. She rubbed her arms together to keep warm. She could not help but occasionally shiver.

Finally they spotted a pair of shades sauntering around small frozen lake.

"Let's charge them," Cassandra whispered.

Weiss nodded in agreement. They could not waste time coming up with a better plan.

They both drew their swords, and leapt down from the ledge, and charged at their individual shades, eviscerating and disintegrating them within seconds.

Weiss spotted a green plasma bolt flying straight for Cassandra. Weiss sprang into action, summoning a glyph behind Cassandra, shielding her from the blow.

"What is that?" Cassandra exclaimed. "How did you do that? Are you a mage?"

"Not exactly," Weiss answered.

Before she could say anything else, Cassandra dashed towards her and blocked another green bolt with her shield. They looked over to see a green phantom hovering farther away.

"Wraiths!" Cassandra hissed.

Weiss conjured another glyph below her, and was propelled with great force straight at the wraith. She raised her sword, and sliced right through the phantom. Instantly, it evaporated from the strong hit.

Seeing there was no more danger, Weiss sheathed her sword.

"How are you doing that?" Cassandra asked again, sheathing her own sword.

"Well, where I come from, almost everyone has powers like this. …not exactly like this, I mean. It varies for different people. We call it our semblances."

"Impressive. You will have to tell us more about it later."

The two pressed on further and soon came to a large hill out of frozen lake.

"We're getting close to Breach now," Cassandra said. "You can hear the fighting."

"Who is fighting?" Weiss asked.

"You will see."

At the top of the hill, they encountered a cluster of shades fighting two others; one was a short man who held a crossbow, firing rapidly at the demons. The other was a bald man with pointed ears, wearing a green vest. He swung a staff at the shades, hitting them with blasts of ice magic. There was also a large mass of green crystal hovering above it all. It glowed just like the Breach, but much smaller.

Cassandra and Weiss leapt in and joined the skirmish.

Once all shades slain, Weiss began to relax, but then the bald man quickly walked up to her and grabbed her marked wrist and dragged her towards the rift.

"Hey!" Weiss yelped. "What are you doing?"

"Quickly!" The bald man shouted. "Before more come through!" He lifted her hand towards the rift. A green stream of lightning shot from her palm and smashed into the center of the rift. The green energy surrounding the tear began to churn, like a pot of water being stirred. The green light grew brighter, until finally the rift imploded and vanished, gently pushing back Weiss and the bald man in like a strong gust of wind.

Weiss looked down at her hand, shocked at what just happened.

"What did you do?" Weiss asked the bald man.

"I did nothing," He replied calmly. "The credit is yours."

"The mark did that?"

"Precisely," he explained. "Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also summoned you from wherever you came from and placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized that your mark may be able to close the rifts that opened in the Breach's wake, and it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself?" Cassandra asked, full of hope.

"Possibly." He turned back to Weiss. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know," the shorter man with the crossbow chimed in. "Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever!" He gave a light chuckle as he strapped the crossbow to his back and walked in closer to join the group.

"Varric Tethras," he said. "Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally, unwanted tagalong." He winked at Cassandra at that last word, earning an annoyed look from her.

"Weiss Schnee," Weiss answered. "Um… huntress-in-training, and heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"Can't say I've ever heard of this dust company," Varric said with a shrug.

"She comes from another world where this 'dust' is important," the bald man explained to Varric. "The explosion at the conclave brought her here from that world. Another theory it seems I was correct about."

"Well, judging by that look you're giving me, I guess there's no dwarves in your world," Varric chuckled.

"No elves either, I would assume," the bald man added.

"No," Weiss said, shaking her head. "Dwarves and Elves are just in fairy tales."

"Well you can see we're very real in this world," Varric laughed.

"We should go," Cassandra chimed in. "We need to meet Leliana at the forward camp."

"Great idea," Varric said.

"You're not coming with us, Varric," Cassandra said sharply. "Your help is appreciated, but-"

"Have you been in the valley lately, seeker?" Varric replied sternly. "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

"He's right Cassandra," Weiss added. "If the situation is as bad as you say it is, we should get all the help we can get."

Cassandra let out a disgusted grunt in defeat, and then turned. She knew both of them were right.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions," said the bald man, or elf, rather. "I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept,'" Varric added.

"Oh!" Weiss said in surprise. "Well, thank you. You seem to know a lot about it."

"Solas is the mage I mentioned earlier," Cassandra explained. "He is an apostate, and an expert on the Fade."

"I learned much about the fade throughout my travels," Solas added, "far beyond the experience of any average circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin."

"Maybe once the Breach is dealt with, you can help me figure out how to get back home?" Weiss asked hopefully.

"Perhaps," Solas answered. " Let's discuss that more once the Breach is dealt with, if we are all still alive at that point." He turned to Cassandra. "Cassandra, the magic involved here is unlike any I've ever seen. And Weiss has very unique abilities, quite similar to a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine her or any mage having such power as this."

"Understood," Cassandra replied with a nod. "We must get to the forward camp quickly." She turned to head down the path toward the camp. Solas followed.

"Well, Bianca's excited," Varric said with a smile.

"Bianca?" Weiss asked.

"That's the name of my crossbow here," Varric replied. "She's one of a kind. Isn't she a beauty?"

Weiss let out a small giggle. Varric reminded her a little of how Ruby was with Cresent Rose.

The party trekked on further, without encountering any more demons for a long time. Cassandra broke the silence at last.

"I hope Leliana made it through all of this," She said.

"She's resourceful, Seeker," Varric answered, trying to offer comfort.

"We will see for ourselves at the forward camp," Solas commented. "We are almost there."

They finally came to a large door to another bridge. The door was closed to keep out the demons pouring out of another rift.

"We must seal it! Quickly!" Solas shouted.

"They keep coming!" A Chantry soldier shouted. "Help us!"

Weiss conjured a glyph and sprang forward towards a wraith, figuring it would be best to deal with them first, ignoring the shades. She slashed at the ghost, but it did not disintegrate right away as before. This one was ready for her, and had a faint bluish glow around it, acting like a shield. This function reminded Weiss of auras.

A shade was sauntering towards her, but Cassandra banged on her shield behind, drawing its attention.

"Barriers!" Solas shouted. "They need to be dispelled!" He slammed his staff into the ground, and a light whirlwind spun around the wraith, causing the blue glow, the barrier, to vanish. Weiss slashed again, and the Wraith evaporated. Weiss noticed that as it evaporated, its ashes were sucked back into the rift.

Varric fired his crossbow at another wraith, felling it after a few shots.

With all the wraiths down, the others helped Cassandra pick off the shades.

Once the last shade fell, and its embers were sucked back into the rift, the crystals protecting the rift shattered, revealing another floating pool of green plasma.

 _Okay, no problem,_ Weiss thought nervously. _Just have to hold up my hand to it like Solas did before._

Raised her marked hand, palm facing the rift. Green lightning shot from her palm, latching onto the rift. As before, the plasma churned, and then finally imploded. Another rift sealed.

"We are clear for the moment," Solas remarked. "Well done."

"The rift is gone!" Cassandra commanded the soldiers. "Open the gate!"

"Right away, Lady Cassandra!" One soldier replied with a salute. The massive door to the bridge was opened.

As they moved onto the bridge and passed more soldiers, Varric said to Weiss, "Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful."

They spotted Leliana having a heated argument with a man haunched over a table. The man wore a white and red cloak and a black cap and his face was decorated with black stubble.

"Ah, here they come," The man grumbled, clearly in a bad mood.

"You made it," Leliana said. She turned to the man and said, "Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who she is," Roderick snapped back, cutting her off. He turned to Cassandra. "As grand chancellor of the Chantry, I hearby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux for trial!"

"Order me?" Cassandra snapped back, clearly offended. "You are a glorified clerk! A bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry."

"We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor," Leliana reminded him.

"Yes, but Justinia is dead!" Roderick retorted. "We must elect a new Divine and obey her orders on this matter."

Weiss spoked up. "Look, I don't know much about any of this, but I can tell we don't have time for an election or anything like that. We need to deal with that hole in the sky!"

"You brought all of this on us in the first place!" Roderick snapped at her, his finger pointed at her accusingly.

Weiss already disliked this man. She had dealt with many others like him when she attended business meetings and banquets with her father.

"Call for a retreat, Seeker," Roderick said to Cassandra. "Our position here is hopeless."

"No. We can stop this before it's too late," she replied.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple. It is the quickest route."

"But not the safest," Leliana said. "Our forces can charge as a distraction, while you and Weiss go through the mountains."

Weiss looked over Leliana's shoulder to see the mountain pass she spoke of.

"It will take too long," Cassandra argued. "And it is too risky. We lost contact with an entire group of scouts up there."

"Please, listen to me," Roderick pleaded. "Let's abandon this now, before more lives are lost." Weiss noted Roderick's change of tone. Weiss could tell he truly was concerned about loosing more lives to the Breach.

Just then, the Breach thundered and flashed again. Weiss's hand flashed with warmth once again. She cringed at the pain.

All eyes turned to her. Roderick observed her with skeptical eyes.

"Weiss, how do you think we should proceed?" Cassandra asked.

Weiss was a bit surprised by this. "Why are you asking me?"

"You have the mark," Solas pointed out.

"Yes, so you are the one we must keep alive," Cassandra added. "And we cannot agree on our own."

Weiss thought for a moment. Safety was not a concern here, there would be danger on both paths. If they charged towards the temple with the soldiers, the scouts would be lost for sure. If they went up the mountain pass, there was a chance they would find the scouts alive, but more soldiers would be lost acting as their decoy.

At last, she decided to give up with scouts for lost, and that it would be better to reach the Breach as soon as possible.

"We will march toward the temple with the soldiers," She said.

"Very well," Cassandra nodded.

Weiss, Cassandra, Varric, and Solas headed passed the table and towards the other side of the bridge.

Roderick bitterly called after them. "On your head be the consequences, Seeker!"


	3. Sealing the Breach

Weiss and her companions marched up a small hill to a camp where soldiers were resting. Some were injured and getting healed by medics.

"Open the gate!" Cassandra commanded.

The soldiers opened the gate as ordered, letting the party pass through, into a scene of absolute chaos. Another rift had opened. Shades were everywhere. They were just in time to see one shade tear a soldier's innards out with its bear hand. Many more soldiers were dead.

Cassandra and Solas jumped right into the fray. Varric stood on the ledge offering support from afar. Weiss stood in shock for a moment, seeing another human killed so close to her. She had been in many battles before, but never had she seen another human killed in front of her who wasn't a White Fang agent.

"Come on, kid!" Varric's voice broke into her thoughts. "Get in there and kill some demons!" He fired another round at a wraith, striking it down with one bolt.

He was right. Weiss jumped from the ledge and joined the fight. Before she could even select a target, a wraith blast headed straight for her. She rolled out of the way just in time to avoid it. She ended up close to a shade, so she stabbed at it, drawing its blood. Another bolt from Varric's crossbow finished it.

Suddenly, something leapt from the ground under Weiss, knocking her to the ground. Weiss looked up at the most bizarre creature she had seen yet. The demon was tall and slender and green like a massive praying mantis, with three yellow eyes and a mouth that reached down its neck and across its shoulders.

The demon raised one claw to strike at Weiss. She prepared to block with her sword. The thin rapier gave little protection, and she was shoved back, the sword flung from her hands.

Before the beast could strike again, an ice stalagmite rose from the ground, impaling it from under and almost freezing it solid. Cassandra ran up and with a swift swing from her sword, the creature shattered.

"Terror demons are tough," She remarked as she held out her hand to Weiss. Weiss grabbed her wrist and was yanked to her feet.

Two green bolts were shot at them. Both women were struck. It burned like fire. A glyph suddenly appeared under them. In a flash, they were both enveloped in a warm blue light, similar to the one the wraiths were protected in.

"Weiss!" Weiss turned to see Solas toss her the rapier, which she caught. She realized the barrier and the ice that impaled the Terror Demon were his doing.

Cassandra charged towards one wraith. A green pool of energy appeared under Weiss. She rolled out of the way before another terror demon rose from the pool. This time Weiss was ready.

The demon rose one claw and lashed down at Weiss. She summoned a glyph. The claw bounced off the glyph harmlessly. As soon as it vanished, Weiss drove her sword through the demon's groin area, causing it to shriek in pain. It staggered back, and disappeared in another pool of green energy.

Another bolt from a Wraith struck Weiss. This time though, thanks to the barrier, it felt more like warm pillow thrown at her with a lot of force.

Weiss saw Solas slam his staff into the ground, and the wraith that shot her froze, and then crumbled instantly.

The final terror demon leapt from the ground under Cassandra, making her stumble. Weiss charged at it while another crossbow bolt struck it. It screeched again, releasing a big green shockwave that knocked Weiss and Cassandra off their feet. It nearly vanished, but Varric shot it again, this time with an explosive bolt, causing it to stagger. That second was all the time Weiss and Cassandra needed to get up and strike at the monster in unison, causing it to disintegrate again.

Weiss looked around. All monsters were slain. For the third time that day, she rose her hand in the direction of the rift, striking it with a green beam, and imploding it.

"Sealed, as before," Solas commented. "You are becoming quite proficient at this."

Weiss smiled and gave a nod of acknowledgment.

"Let's hope it works on the big one," Varric chimed in as he got down from the ledge.

They turned to Cassandra to see her helping a soldier to his feet. This soldier had short blonde hair and wore a heavy-looking fur coat with massive shoulders.

"Lady Cassandra," the soldier said, "you managed to close the rift. Well done."

"Do not congratulate me, Commander Cullen," Cassandra said. "This was the prisoner's doing." She gestured Weiss.

"Is it?" Cullen replied, slightly shocked. He turned to Weiss. "I hope they're right about you," he said. "We lost a lot of people getting you here."

"I can't promise anything," Weiss answered, "but I'll try my best."

"That's all we can ask," Cullen replied. He turned back to Cassandra. "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there."

"Then we must move quickly," Cassandra said. "Give us time, Commander."

"Maker watch over us all," Cullen said softly as Cassandra and the rest of the party marched towards the temple.

The team jumped down another ledge into a sight that made Weiss think of the apocalypse. The temple that clearly once stood here had been demolished. Wreckage was everywhere. There were burnt corpses littering the grounds, each with horrified looks on their faces.

"This is all that remains of the Temple of Sacred Ashes," Cassandra said. "This is where our soldiers first found you. They say you walked out of the Fade from a rift, and then fell unconscious. They say a woman was behind you, but no one knows who she was. No one got a good look at her."

The party continued through the ruins, down a small hallway, passed more burning corpses with horrified faces. At last, they came to the remains of a balcony overlooking a rift, much larger than the previous ones they encountered. A green beam of energy was spiraling upward toward the Breach.

"The Breach is a long way up," Varric remarked.

"You're here! Thank the Maker!" The party turned to face Leliana, with a platoon of soldiers behind her.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple," Cassandra commanded.

Leliana nodded and turned back to her soldiers.

"This is your chance to end this," Cassandra said to Weiss. "Are you ready?"

"I'll try," Weiss replied nervously. "How are we going to do this?"

"This rift was the first," Solas answered. "It is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

"Then let's get down there." Cassandra said as she started walking down a path across the balcony. The others followed her.

"Now is the hour of our victory!" A menacing voice suddenly boomed. "Bring forth the sacrifice!"

"What was that?" Cassandra asked, startled.

"At a guess, the person who created the Breach," Solas replied. "Echoes of what happened hear. The Fade bleeds into this place."

"Someone! Help me!" A woman cried out among the echos.

"That was Divine Justinia's voice!" Cassandra exclaimed.

As they continued, they came across massive red glowing crystals protruding from the rubble.

"That stuff is red lyrium!" Varric exclaimed in horror.

"I know what it is, Varric," Cassandra retorted.

"But what is it doing here?"

"Perhaps the power here drew from it," Solas suggested.

"The stuff is evil. Don't touch it!"

Weiss followed Varric's advice and kept her distance from the glowing crystals.

Finally, the party made it to the bottom of the balcony and stood before the massive rift. Weiss's hand glowed warmly again. She stepped forward, ready to repeat the drill they had been using thus far, but when she raised her hand, one crystal flashed brightly, and before everyone stood two large figures.

One was shrouded in darkness and had burning red eyes, very much like a creature of Grimm. He looked frail and bony with two slender arms. Before him was an elderly woman, bound within a swirl of red energy. She wore a gown much like Roderick's, meaning she must have been another priest or a member of the Chantry. On her head was a triangular headpiece, very similar to the one worn by the woman who rescue Weiss from the fade.

A third figure entered the scene. This one was an elven woman, with long blonde hair reaching her shoulders and intricate tattoos decorating her face. She wore a green robe.

"What is going on here?" The elf asked.

"Run while you can! Warn them!" Cried the priestess.

"We have an intruder," The shadow man announced. He pointed a bony finger at the elven woman. "Slay the elf."

Another flash, and the vision was over.

"That was Divine Justinia!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Who was that elven woman?"

"Um… Lavellan, I think her name was," Varric said, scratching his chin. "Mira Lavellan. She and I spoke briefly before the conclave. She was there as a representative for a Dalish elf clan."

"She was involved in the explosion!" Cassandra continued. "We must find her later!"

"I think that would be fruitless," Solas said. "I think we can assume she is dead, just as the Divine."

"Could she have brought me here?" Weiss asked. "Maybe she knows how to send me back!"

"Perhaps," Solas replied. "But as I said before, I do not think the chances of either of them being alive are in our favor." He turned back to the rift. "Let's focus on the rift for now. This rift is not sealed, but it is closed, albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will be likely attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons!" Cassandra announced, loud enough for the soldiers to hear. "Stand ready!"

The ground soldiers drew their swords, and the soldiers on the balconies and walls readied their bows. Once everyone was set, Cassandra nodded at Weiss and drew her sword and shield.

Now was the time. Weiss lifted her hand towards the rift. The familiar green beam of energy shot from her palm. Weiss could feel the heat pulsating from the energy she was unleashing.

Another crystal on the rift flashed and shattered, and a massive beast leapt from the opening. Looming over the party was a two-story tall, heavily-armored looking, bipedal lizard beast with two long horns and angry great eyes. It hissed at the tiny people who were dwarfed by its mass.

"Pride demon!" Solas cried.

"Now! Fire!" Cassandra commanded, raising her sword.

The archers all fired from their vantage points. Their arrows clearly irritated the beast. Most harmlessly bounced off his armor, but a select few stuck into its hide. Lighting crackled between its fingers and horns.

Solas cast a barrier on the party, and the warm blue glow embraced them.

"We must wear down its defenses!" Cassandra ordered. She charged at the beast head-on.

Weiss was about to follow her lead, but then Solas jumped in front of her, cutting her off.

"No!" He said. "Use your mark on the breach. It will stun him!"

"How do you know-"

"Just do it!"

Weiss may have argued under different circumstances, but there was no time in the heat of the battle. She nodded and headed towards the rift.

Cassandra was slashing madly at the creature's legs, but seemed to be barely making any impact. The demon raised one hand, and a long whip of lighting appeared. It swung. Cassandra blocked with her shield, but it was not enough. The whip smashed into her shield and sent her sprawling.

The demon raised both hands, creating two large orbs of lighting. They fired simultaneously, one smashing into a balcony and killing the archers that stood there, the other striking Varric. The dwarf yelled in pain and collapsed.

Weiss was scared. She had to do this quickly. She fired her beam at the rift again, and held it. The pride demon turned its gaze toward her, but she stood her ground.

Finally, all the green crystals protecting the rift shattered, and wave of green gas burst forth all across the field.

To Weiss, it felt like a warm breeze, but the demon staggered and fell to its knees. Weiss knew this was her chance. She sprang forward with a glyph, and repeatedly stabbed at the demon's lower. Cassandra was on her feet once again doing the same. Blood flowed from its wounds.

After a few seconds, the demon finally wobbled back to its feet and roared with pain and anger. It swung its lighting whip again, striking Cassandra and Weiss and sending them tumbling. The lighting burned and squeezed Weiss. She and Cassandra both screamed in pain.

It was a strong blow. Weiss felt dizzy and her stomach ached and her arms and legs seemed to beg and scream for her to stop, all exhausted. She could feel her warm blood leaking from all over her body. She felt unable to get up. If she could just rest for a moment…

Solas was at her side. He popped the cork off of a vial full of red liquid - a healing potion! He brought the opening to Weiss's lips. She sipped. It was very bitter and she almost coughed it up, but Solas pressed it against her lips and forced it down her throat.

Once the bottle was empty, Weiss felt her strength begin to return to her, almost instantly. The cuts on her arms and stomach and legs were already closing. She got to her feet.

"Thanks Solas." Before she could say anything else, Solas rushed towards Cassandra. Likewise, Weiss rushed to Varric's side. The pride demon was firing lighting at the archers on the balcony and fending off soldiers attacking it with swords. She snatched the healing potion she kept in her pocket, popped the cork, and fed it to Varric. Once he had finished it, he stood up and picked up his crossbow.

"Thanks," he said. He started firing away at the demon again.

Weiss ran over to the rift again, raising the mark at it once more. Within seconds, it shattered and struck the pride demon, collapsing it again.

Weiss rushed to it again, just as Cassandra did, having been healed by Solas. Both struck at the demon ferociously. Seconds later, the demon stood up again and prepared to lash out with its lighting whip.

Weiss rushed to Cassandra's side and summoned a protective glyph. She felt the warmth of Solas's barrier again as well.

But the whip was stronger, and smashed through Weiss's glyph, striking the floor and staggering Cassandra and Weiss back. Thanks to the barrier though, the damage was lessened, and the whip did not hit them with as much force thanks to the glyph.

Weiss was exhausted. She was not sure how much longer she could keep this up. She noticed all the wounds that the demon had withstood. Cuts and bruises were everywhere.

Just then, a crossbow bolt was fired at its head, and exploded. Varric's doing no doubt. The beast screamed as it crumbled into green embers, which were sucked back into the rift. The crystals protecting the rift shattered once again, exposing its center.

"Quickly! Use the mark!" Solas called out to her.

Wearily, Weiss raised her hand one more time, shooting out the green tendrils of energy again. This rift was much stronger than the other ones. She had to hold her arm up longer than before, pressing harder. Her hand burned as painfully as it did when she first received the mark.

The rift churned. Weiss saw it finally shoot a mass of green energy up towards the Breach. The entire sky flashed bright green, and that was the last thing Weiss saw before she collapsed from exhaustion.


	4. The Inquisition Reborn

Weiss awoke in a small and rustic but cozy-looking cottage. She was resting in a warm bed. She slowly sat up in the bed, just in time to see a young elven girl tiptoe into the cabin

When the girl saw Weiss, she jumped, gasped, and dropped the small box she was carrying.

"I-I didn't know you were awake, I swear," the girl stammered.

"It's alright," Weiss answered. "Relax. Don't worry."

The poor girl was still panicked and fell to her knees. "I humbly beg your forgiveness, and your blessing. I am but a humble servant." Weiss could not understand what this poor girl was so afraid of. "You are back in Haven, m'lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand."

Weiss inspected her palm to see that indeed the mark had not expanded any more since the last time she saw it.

"It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days," the elven girl said as she got to her feet.

"I've been lying here for three days?" Weiss repeated, shocked.

"Yes."

Weiss paused a moment, letting that sink in, then asked, "So what happens now? Lady Cassandra said something about a trial."

"I'm sorry," The girl answered. "But I don't know anything about that. I just know the Breach is still in the sky, but everyone says the danger has passed. I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've awakened. 'At once' she said."

"And where is she?"

"In the chantry with Chancellor Roderick. You best go see them 'at once', as she said." The girl turned and left the cottage.

Weiss got up from the bed. She noticed a small chest on the ground beside the table. She knelt down and opened the chest, and was overjoyed to see Myrtenaster. She took it out and spun the revolver appendix to see it was still fully functional, all dust crystals still in place. She then realized there probably was no dust in this world, meaning she would have to use what little she had sparingly.

She also saw her scroll in her chest. She opened it up to see the interface was still working and she still had plenty of battery left, but was surprised to see she had no new messages. She flipped to the settings to see there was no Wi-Fi. She then tried to call home. The screen only showed static. Then she tried Klein, Winter, then Whitly, then Ruby, then Blake, then Yang, then Jaune, then Pyrrha, then Neptune. All static.

"Figures," she muttered to herself finally. She had a feeling she'd get no reception in this primitive world, but she had to try anyway. It would not hurt to try.

She also pulled out a heavy coat of fur coats from the chest, the kind she would expect to see worn by natives who lived in the forests and hunted with spears. While not to her fashion preferences, Weiss figured this would be warmer than her combat skirt, and she changed into it. It was quite heavy. She knew this would keep her warm, and maybe even offer more protection during combat. She tied Myrternaster's sheathe to her waist, along with and a satchel and a hunting knife holster she found in the chest.

Next she inspected the box the elven girl had dropped, only to find it contained a few skinny plants. Weiss had a very limited knowledge of herbs from Professor Peach's class, and she guessed the herbs in this world were nothing like the ones in Remnant, but she guessed these herbs were for healing, and stored them into her satchel.

She walked about the cottage door, ready to head to the chantry to speak with Cassandra, but found a large crowd of people waiting for her outside. All eyes turned to her, making her feel very self-conscious. She stepped out the door, slowly. The crowd opened up into a path for her to follow. Weiss walked through the path. The soldiers all stood in a firm salute as Weiss passed them. She could hear some of the villagers whispering to each other.

"That's her. The Herald of Andraste."

"She stopped the Breach from growing any bigger."

"I hear she was delivered to us from another world."

"She's so young."

"Why couldn't she close the Breach entirely?"

Weiss looked to the sky to see the Breach was still there, but she did not see the skys flashing or thundering around it as before. She could tell it was more stable than before.

She eventually approached a massive chapel. She figured this had to be the chantry. She passed by a row of priestesses, all of whom stood in firm attention.

"Chancellor Roderick says the chantry wants nothing to do with us," Weiss heard one priestess whisper.

"That is not for Chancellor Roderick to decide," another replied.

Weiss walked through the doors of the chapel and into a great hall, very reminiscent of a church. As she approached the door at the end of the hall, she could hear Roderick and Cassandra arguing. She stopped and listened through the door.

"Have you gone completely mad, seeker?" Roderick exclaimed. "She should be chained and taken to Val Royeaux to await trail."

"I do not believe she is guilty," Cassandra replied. "She stopped the Breach from expanding." Weiss was happy to have someone in her corner.

"The girl failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended this!"

Weiss decided she had heard enough and opened the door.

"Chain her!" Roderick commanded. Weiss spun around to see two guards, more heavily armored than the ones serving Leliana and Cassandra thus far. "I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial."

"Disregard that, and leave us," Cassandra ordered. The two soldiers saluted and left the room. By now, Weiss noticed Leliana in the room as well.

"You walk a dangerous line, seeker," Roderick grumbled.

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat," Cassandra replied. "We will not ignore it."

"I don't believe this!" Weiss sneered. "After all I've done to help you, I'm still a suspect?"

"You absolutely are!" Roderick snapped back.

"No, she is not," Cassandra retorted.

Leliana stepped forward to speak. "Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave, someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps that person died with the others…" she then glared at Roderick. "-or perhaps they have allies who yet live."

"What?" Roderick exclaimed. "I am a suspect?"

"You, and many others," Leliana answered.

"But not the prisoner? So her survival, her sudden appearance, and that thing on her hand? All a coincidence?"

"Providence," Cassandra replied. "The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."

This statement suddenly filled Weiss with dread. "Woah! Wait a minute," she said. "I'm nobody's 'chosen one' or anything. I can't have been chosen by this Maker. I'm from a completely different world where nobody believes or even heard of this Maker!"

"I have not forgotten that," Cassandra said. "But you are still exactly what we needed when we needed it." She turned around to a table close to the wall, clearly looking for something.

"She's may be right," Leliana added. "The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it."

"This is not for you to decide!" Roderick shouted.

Cassandra returned and slammed a very thick book onto the table, the cover of which had a large eye on it.

"Do you know what this is Chancellor?" Cassandra asked. "This is a writ from the Divines, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn!" She stared down Roderick, looking him sternly in the eyes. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order, with or without your approval!"

Roderick stood where he was, trying to find the right words, but after a moment of hesitation, he finally huffed and walked out of the room, grumbling like a child sent to his room. "The rest of the Chantry will hear of this," was the last thing he said before shutting the door behind him.

"The Divine's directive," Leliana stated. "Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who would stand agains the chaos." She turned to Cassandra with a concerned look. "We aren't ready. We have no leader, hardly any numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice," Cassandra replied. "We must act now," she turned to Weiss. "With you at our side."

Weiss did not know what to say. "What is this Inquisition of Old?" She asked.

"It preceded the Chantry," Leliana explained. "People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad."

"After, they laid down their banners and formed the Templar Order," Cassandra added. "But the templars have lost their way since. We need those who can do what must be done, united under a single banner once more."

Weiss thought for a moment, trying to understand the scope of what Cassandra and Leliana were planning, and what they were asking her to be part of.

"I… I can't do this," She whined. "I'm not joining any Inquisition! I helped seal the Breach, and that was it! I just want to go home!"

Cassandra sighed, clearly frustrated.

"We know you were brought to us against your will," Leliana said, "and that this is an inconvenience for you-"

"Inconvenience?" Weiss scoffed. "That's an understatement! I'm already falling behind on my classes. My friends have got to be worried sick about me! My father must have sent an army to find me, and he's probably getting ready to sue Beacon for letting me disappear like this!"

"Will you shut up already!" Cassandra shouted.

Weiss became silent, then calm.

"Like it or not, this is where you are now, where we all are! We are all struggling to figure out what to do next. We are just as confused as you are!"

"No you're not!" Weiss snapped back. "You weren't just zapped into a whole new world!"

Leliana placed a hand on Cassandra's shoulder before the latter could say anything else. Cassandra looked back at her. The two nodded, clearly having some silent understanding that Weiss could not understand.

"Let's compromise," Leliana said. "You are the only one who can close the rifts. We need you. And meanwhile, you are lost in a new world, with no idea how to get home. Join our cause, and I will give you my word that once all of this is over, we will do everything in our power, use all of our resources, to send you back where you came from."

That was certainly an appealing offer to Weiss. It was true, she had no idea where to start searching for a way home. She realized it would be better to have a few allies here who can help her, point her in the right direction. Especially Solas, she thought. If she was brought here through the Fade, then an expert on the Fade would be invaluable.

"Please, help us fix this," Cassandra pleaded, "before it's too late." She held out her hand.

After a moment of hesitance, Weiss shook her hand.

"Alright," She said. "It's a deal. I agree."


End file.
